fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nina Kariyasaki
Nina "Synergy" Kariyasaki is a woman in her early thirties, native to the nation of Minstrel. At a very young age, the deformed Nina was sold into servitude to House Gloompond, in exchange for the cancellation of all their debts to the esteemed family. Ever since then, Nina has worked diligently to ensure her place in their fold, always pushing her magic forward so as to never lose purpose or usefulness. For a useless slave is a dead slave. Nina carries an uncanny mastery of Data-Make, able to utilize the magic in all it's various shapes and forms. This mastery has elevated her to a stage which next to no human can ever reach in Minstrel. She became an S-Class of the Gloompond's private guild. Due to how heavily the Minstrel society is built against humanity, this feat is not one to scoff at. Appearance Nina is a humble woman of lowly social stature. Or, at the very least she carries herself and appears in a most humble way, much due to her long years of slavery at the hands of the Gloompond Family. Her time of slavery has led to her having to act the ideal servant in order as to not receive punishment. Her tanned skin is of a beautiful complexion, permitting her to be looking far younger than her actual age. Her back is riddled with scars from past treatments as a child, caused by previous masters of hers. These scars are hidden at all times, preferring to keep these images of torment hidden from the rest of the world. However, the most notable feature is her robotic limbs. Created from her Data-Make with sufficient amount of magic to make them permanent parts of her body. Personality and Traits History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Strength: '''Despite having never physically trained herself in her entire life, Nina is an incredibly powerful woman, able to deliver punches that nearly surpasses anything. This is all thanks to her robotic arms, created with her data-make from cutting edge tech. These arms are supernatural in their strength, able to deliver punches that surpass what four hundred peak trained unified men could deliver. However, there is a fault to this mechanism. Because these limbs are the only powerful parts of her body, it results in that while she can deliver a hefty beating, she can not carry such weights, as doing so would result in her collapsing on herself, her body folding together. This is due to as her body is not trained to carry such weights, her body can not handle such immense pressure from the object. "Luckily", her synthetic limbs would probably tear off before she could suffer such injuries, along with some bits of flesh and bone as they are fully interlinked with her body. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Just about the only physical property which is her own that could actually be considered good. While nothing trully astounding, Nina is capable of running at speeds comparable to a cheetah, keeping a speed at 70 mph up for considerable amounts of time before growing tired. She is not much of a runner though, preferring stationary combat, only ever moving if it is absolutely necessary. '''Sub-par Endurance: '''There is really nothing to note here. Her endurance does in no way differ from that of an ordinary human. She possibly has a slightly higher resistance to pain that normal folk, but as far as to what her body can handle in the form of abuse is nothing to really speak of, preferring to rely on her barrier spells to protect her from harm. '''Incredible Magic Power: '''Here comes the thing that Nina takes an almost abundant level of pride in.Nina possesses a vast amount of magic power, which she has made a habit of demonstrating to her opponents through men of creating vast and powerful weaponry by her side to attempt and intimidate her foes, while also maintaining a sense of true power so that it is more than a simple boast. She possesses enough power to give the likes of her master Guang Gloompond and fellow mage Yu Shimamura a run for their money. In fact, her magic power has been shown to barely be matched by anyone, only surpassed by the likes of Yu, who possess what is arguably the greatest amount of magic known to minstrel, and by their arrogant measures, all of Earth Land, Nina is a threat to be reckoned with, uing her maigc diligently and freely to accomplish her goals. Incredibly large in terms of mass and density, simply letting run lose can stop incoming projectiles or absorb the kinetic momentum of attacks thrown by his enemies, using it in the form of an invisible shield to protect her body from anything threatening to injure him or damage him any way harmful. The versatility and tangible properties of her magic is what makes it special in comparison to other wizards, capable of being molded and shaped in ways that can benefit her in battle, either increasing it to slow down long range attacks, hardening it with the purpose of absorbing the impact of falls or physical blows striking at her body by acting like a barrier on the surface of her skin, and even expanding it in order to augment her field of personal space in order to sense anything inside, from the location of enemies to the position of objects and tools. With such a creative imagination in her possession and magic energy so large, the feats she can achieve are as high as the heavens allow. '''Second Origin Activation: The rumored Second Origin (二原, Nigen) is, in fact, wrongly named. When considering the nature of the Magic Origin (魔原, Magen), the Second Origin and its activation is simply unlocking the full extent of one's Magic Origin and power. There are a number of ways one can go about unlocking it: it can be a natural process that takes a considerable number of ways, a sudden surge of willpower during a situation of crisis or accelerating the process through magic such as the Arc of Time. However, all of these cause the passive effects of unlocking one's Second Origin to be visible. In the case of Dragon Slayers, it appears to dramatically improve one's physical prowess, but also the intensity of their magical power. However, in the case of standard mages, it vastly increases the quantity of magic they may use in any given situation for a brief period of time, giving them access to magic and equipment that can potentially rewrite the laws of magic itself, though the claim itself is debatable. In order to unlock one's Second Origin without inducing its passive effects all the time, one must firstly impose a sealing condition onto the said portion of the Magic Origin. Due to magical energy being so closely aligned with one's willpower and conviction, this is done so through a rather unique method: the Pact (盟約, Meiyaku). The Pact, in this case, is one that the user makes upon reaching the full level of potential within one's Magic Origin, which in itself takes a considerable amount of time, or emotional upheaval, to achieve. When doing so, the Pact automatically causes this portion of one's magical power to be sealed in a series of magical seals that can only be unlocked with the fulfillment of the Pact. However, due to the strain of the sudden outpour of magical energy within the body, this state causes one to be heavily drained following its immediate use, despite causing a notable increase in the capacity of one's magical power. However, considering that the sudden outburst of magical power within one's body is caused due to the extreme sealing caused by the Pact, one is since unable to recreate the same seal due to the strictness of the requirements. As a result, the portion of magical power sealed is then assimilated to the natural reservoir of magical energy they can access within themselves. While this causes a considerable increase in their base capabilities, given that they can induce the passive effects of the Second Origin "state", they are since incapable of such a large outburst of magical energy through natural means. Magical Abilities Data-Make Data-Make can serve a great variety of purposes, ranging all the way from analyzing objects and people into the smallest of details, performing devastating attacks from pixels and code, and even create constructs and weapons which may provide a vast amount of options and solutions to many issues that may come the mage's way. The source of the Data-Make mage's power comes from the most basic spell in their arsenal: Analyze. The Analyze spell allows the mage to inspect and read in to the "data" within said individual or object, and by analyzing it, it permits the mage to replicate that object to an identical cellular copy. This analyzation can be applied to not only objects and creatures, but also natural phenomenons, such as light, fire and even gravity. Though this will prove to be of a weaker nature than the natural phenomenons. Whats more, once an object had been properly analyzed, that objects excessive data can be extracted to be utilized in the next spell, or to enhance another, or if a creature or person were to be analyzed, their data structure will forever be etched into the mage's mind, permitting them to track and follow that data indefinitely. This tracking ability applies to everything in the surrounding, as analyzing as much as the ground someone has been standing upon would reveal the most basic information about the person, as well as what they would have felt and experienced at those moments. Experience is biological marker, and this marker is little more than data to be read. The typical and most basic way of utilizing Data-Make in combat is the typical blasts, streams and basic weaponry, offering a very straight forward, yet effective, means of offense. However, many "scholars" would claim that this is an ineffective and almost inappropraite way of using this magic as it was designed primarilly for creating objects and constructs from the adaptable information. As such, most "scholars" prefer the use of automatized mechanical contructions to do their fighting for them, taking a backseat to letting machines do their dirty work. Additionally, should the opponent, for whatever reason, manage to get past the mechanical defenses, the scholar can also create shields and barriers of pixels and code, allowing them to maintain a certain degree of protection should their constructs fail to safeguard them. Another way to utilize the magic is to manipulte the data in order to replicate objects and surroundings, yet not offering it an actually physical form, thus fooling the opponent into experiencing false mental stimulation. This can aid to confuse, distract and maybe even manipulate their actions if utilized correctly. Nina herself has displayed a monumental mastery over the magic, able to practically perform any considerable task. Nina's primary means of combat with this magic is to create a variety of guns and ammunitions and keep a considerable distance from her foe, mowing them down with powerful and rapid fire. Nina has been able to do far more in her young age than most Scholars has proven able to perform in their eldest years. More than merely creating illusions of data in the physical world, Nina can create illusions exclusive to another mage, able to give them optical delusions of their surrounding area, so convincing that even their very senses claims that they are real. The most astounding feat of magic she has been able ot perform is to use her magic in order to create brand new information within the minds of her targets. In other words, she can create memories. More than that, she can so effortlessly intertwine them with existing memories in such a flawless fashion that no opponent would be able to tell the difference from their first and previous state of mind. Moreover, Nina is such a capable Scholar that she is able to make her creations self-sustaining and permanent, such as with her mechanical arms and legs. However, such permanent creations require multitudes more magic to create than the more temporary ones, making the simpler creations preferable for the most part. Should the limb become damaged against all odds, she can easily repair them through the us of her Data-Make to make replacement parts or shape brand new plating. Basic Spells * Analyze: Analyze is the absolute most basic spell in Nina's arsenal. This spell costs next to nothing but still carries with it extremely beneficial... benefits. Analyze permits Nina to analyze anything in her surroundings, anywhere from objects and the ground, to mechanical constructs and natural phenomenon's. From there on, Nina can through her Data-Make magic create or read these objects which she has analyzed, able to receive a perfect reading off of it. Through analyze, Nina will recieve information about the analyzed item to near cellular level clarity and perfection. More than that, anything she has analyzed, she will recieve the knowledge regarding the object to such a level that she will know exactly what said item requires in order to reach a closer state of perfection. Be that as it may, there is no way to analyze a created item in order to figure out what it is that makes it perfected, essentially meaning that Nina can only analyze an item once and that will be it. Analyze can also read off locations and surrounding areas, and Nina will be able to sense what sort of events has transpired there. Nina can also analyze people and get a read off of them. This works as according to Scholar belief, everything consists of data, of information in one way or another. Scholars can read this data within the bodies and utilize it however they wish if they so desire. Ways they can use this dormant Data within the beings is to either extract it for a further power boost to their spell, use it to create brand new memories in the target's mind, or even track the analyzed data and keep a 100% accurate sense of where in the world they are located. Analyze carries with it extraordinary benefits, and there are three ways analyze can work. The first and most typical example is to grab a hold of the intended object or individual to analyze it. This is the most efficient way to analyze a target as it grants near immediate knowledge of the object. Thanks to the ability of Analyze, the scholar can also analyze phenomenon's which carries no true physical form, such as fire, gas and air. The second way to analyze an object is through the distance. This is a far more difficult way of analyzation, as it basically requires the mage to draw the information from a distance, something which tends to leave the resulting spellwork weaker if it is not given the appropriate time. The third and final option is simply to analyze, wether from a distance or with physical contact, a tome which contains the appropriate information. This is the most difficult process as it requires the mage to read of the faint amounts of experience and data that the tomes contain. This also means that only a book which was originally written by a person can be analyzed in proper. Any information gathered through the aid of Analyze becomes permanently etched into Nina's mind, allowing her to forever be able to remember what she has learned and how to use it. One way she has managed to learn bout Analyze is that it can be used upon spells, gathering their information and later use Disassemble to shatter it into data to then use for her own purposes. * Program: Despite being branded as a "basic" spell, Program is actually the most advanced and difficult spell In Nina's arsenal. Program is the spell used in order to achieve brand new spell work. Through this spell, Nina is capable of taking all previously gathered knowledge from Analyze and work it into something new. The difficulty o it is that it essentially asks of Nina to create a brand new spell from no testing or experience, a process which under normals circumstances can take the average mage months and sometimes years to learn and perfect, while program requires her to make it in mere minutes. This comes with some heavy risks as if she is not cautious with her work and progress, she could end up with faulty spell which will cause her more harm than good, what's worse, should the spell fail to be "programmed" within a specific amount of time, the process itself will backfire upon Nina and potentially delete the memories she associated her programmed spell with. * Scramble: * Disassemble: While a basic spell, it has proven to be one of Nina's most reliable and effective spells to use, most in particular against Holder Type mages. It works hand in hand with the Analyze '''spell as it can not function without it. Once an analysis has been performed on an item or even a spell, Disassemble allows Nina to tear the object apart, piece by piece until nothing but data remain of it. This data can then be absorbed by Nina and be repurposed in a spell of her own, either by letting it completely consist of this newly gathered Data, or it can be incorporated into a spell that is mixed with her own magic to make the results all the more powerful. Offensive Spells * '''Data-Make: Numerical Sphere: Numerical Sphere is a very potent yet clumsy spell. A long range attack with great damaging capabilities, yet sorely lacking travel speed which leaves one wanting. Nina will gather up internal and ambient ethernano and from it, she will generate a considerable amount of data to cause the desired effect. This data will take on the form of an orb the size of three human heads, evershifting numbers, and letters swirling around and about the sphere. Beyond simply causing plain damage to the target, the sphere does not just harm its foe, but rather it also carries the innate ability to Analyze it's struck target(s), granting Nina a full and detailed read on them, something which can prove to give her quite an advantage in combat, as by analyzing the struck foe, she will receive numerable knowledge from them, able to learn their spellwork and move sets in mere moments. * Data-Make: Optic Ray: One of Nina's most potent spells, yet also one of the most consequential to use, even if the cost is a minor one. Nina came to develop this spell out of a time of necessity. With arms and legs tied and rendered useless for use, Nina retaliated against her captors by developing a spell that could be expelled from her eyes. By gathering up a sufficient amount of data into her eyes, she will then be able to unleash it in a concentrated ray with devastating results. However, it is not without cost. While relatively cheap and powerful, the particular way in which it is performed can prove to be harmful to the eye itself. A singular use causes no greater harm than a minor itch, but should it be performed repeatedly with lacking caution, the spell can and will damage and eventually rip open the cornea. * Data-Make: Stream: The Stream is a very simplistic spell, one that hardly is worthwhile in and of its own. The spell simply works as a sort machine gun which fires off simple bolts of data at a rapid pace. * Data-Make: Morse Torrent: Morse Torrent is one of the more basic attack spells in Nina's arsenal, allowing her to make a connection with her intended target, a connection in the form of a line of coursing Data Energies. This line of energy deals mediocre yet consistent damage to its foe, and it will continue to do so as long as the connection between the two remains. Even if the target were to move out of Nina's perceived surroundings, as long as the mage remains within a 75 meter's range from Nina, the torrent will maintain it's flow and even grow stronger over time, making it a potentially frightening spellwork. * Data-Make: Constricting Python: Nina conjures up an amount of data made snakes to slither around her opponent and put them in a bind. The strength of the pythons are dependent on the amount of magic used to create them. A lower amount will result in strengths comparable to leather while greater could result in the strength of iron and steel. * Data-Make: Hard-Code Sword: Nine gathers internal nd ambient Ethernano to form up a sword of hardened data, consisting of a twin-split sword for combat. This sword is many times harder and lighter than traditional weaponry and carries with it an incredibly sharp edge that radiates immense heat and also vibrates, all for the means of slicing through her opposition more effectively. * Data-Make: Sweeping Wave: As simple as it sounds. Simple, but oh so powerful. Nina gathers up a considerable amount of magic power in the palm of her hand, condensing it into hardened data. After it has been prepared, she will sweep her hand in an arc, sending the data away like a discordant sound wave with a physical form. This spell can break through next to anything in its path, and will absolutely decimate anyone it come into contact with. * Data-Make: Armatize: Armatize is one of Nina's Favorite spells, at least as far as close quarters combat goes. Nine gathers up an immense amount of magic into her body which she will then expell once it has sufficiently gathered. Once this magic has been poured out, it will take the form of a mechanical torso of sorts that hovers freely behind her, moving accordingly to her desires. These giant mechanical limbs are immensely more powerful than her own tech arms, able to shatter colossal rocks between their hands, break beams of hardened steel and destroy entire buildings with a single blow. * Data-Make: Nova Shock: Nina gather up ambient ethernano into her body, channeling it into static data, and will then proceed to unleash it upon her foes. This spell is typically utilized when faced with overwhelming odds against numerous foes. When/if the Nova Shock makes contact with the opponent, they will experience a massive shock of electricity through their body, temporarily paralyzing them. Once the paralysis effect wears off, the struck foes will experience lingering electric interference, effectively messing with their electric responses in their bodies, meaning. * Data-Make: Fire-Branding Net: Nine conjures a burning hot net of hardened Data which she flings at he opponent. This net carries a very interesting effect. While it is hot, it does not actually burn the skin, but rather it burns away magic power from whoever it comes into contact with. Not too much mind you, but enough to feel as if their entire insides are set ablaze. * Data-Make: Morse Clone: Simple yet effective, thats the best way to describe this spell, a spell which allows Nina to create a thinking clone of data, acting independently from her and performing at fifty percent of her own capabilities. * Data-Make: Canon: Nina conjures up a canon forged from hardened Data which will fire off powerful bolts of the same material, with enough power to rival five traditional canons. Despite their power and destructive capabilities, this spell is fairly cheap to cast. However, despite its immense power, it lacks behind in speed, taking considerable time to reload and fire. * Data-Make: Omnishoe: One of Nina's more advanced spells. This spell is a utility spell, providing her with the ability to travel across water, run on walls and defy the very laws of gravity by "walking" on thin air. This allows for a multitude of advantages as no environment is impossible for her to now tread. * Data-Make: Suture: Nina conjures up a multitude of strands of data which can be utilized to stick up any wound and even re-attach limbs should they be removed from the body. Essentially, it is a healing spell, permitting her to heal next to anything. However, there is a small catch. The strands of data will compensate and replace the lost tissue when it was removed, and until proper flesh and tissue can replace the fake one composed of data, the spot of injury is suseptible to further damage. * Data-Make: Propulsor: Nina creates a jet booster of data, propulsing her forward in any direction she so desires. THis spell is most effective to either close or put a distance between her and the opponent. She can travel immensely fast with these active, the more in use, the faster she goes. For short moments, she can almost breech mach one with them. * Data-Make: Barrier: Nina creates a layer of hardened data around her frame, effectively protecting her from next to anything for as long as she can supply it with magic. This barrier is adaptable in that it can be supplied different amounts of magic to regulate how powerful it should be. Depending on how potent she wants it to be, it can block attacks as lowly as a low-class mage's punch or even endure whole kiloton explosions. This spell can alos be applied upon allies for improved safety. * Data-Make: Photon Shield: Nina send forth a floating, approaching shield of photon imitating data, traveling forward indefinitely until it collides with an obstacle. This shield is almost three times as potent as the barrier when at it's fullest. This shield can handle an immene amount of abuse, and keep on floating. Any amount of kinetic energy, heat, cold or any other form of damage will be absorbed by the shield. Advanced Spells * Data-Make: Arch-Canon: The Arch-Canon is Nina's most commonly used gun. Before she moves on to anything else, she starts off with this. Powerful, stable, reliable, these are the common words used to describe this gun. The Arch-Canon fires off fast and powerful bolts of data at speeds and strengths of nearly five times the most powerful handgun in the known world. Despite its potent strength, it has a relatively minor recoil relatively to its power. This is much due to the advanced technique that went behind its creation, secret that she is not too keen on sharing with others. This gun can do more than just fire simple data bolts, though. By simply applying some different ammunition to the cartridge, the Arch-Canon can fire off magical rounds of various effects. The Arch canon can contain a total of eight shots before the need to reload. * Data-Make: Cipher Emission Rifle: The Cipher Emission Rifle is not as powerful as the Arch-Canon, brely even half the strength of it. However, it makes up for this by firing at a rapid pace, fifteen whole bullets a second, with a cartridge size of sixty-five rounds. *'Data-Make: Orphanmaker': *'Data-Make: Grinder': The Grinder is a smaller shotgun, a weapon meant to be held in one hand. These hand canons can serve three purposes. One of them is as a medium ranged handgun, while with a lesser range than the arch-canon, the power is substantially greater. Secondly, it can be used as a shotgun in proper, spreading it's small bullets in a wide range forward, decimating its opposition. Thirdly, it can be used for absolute devastation by unleashing all its twenty-five rounds in an immediate and destructive attack. *'Data-Make: Plasma Rounds': Nina conjures forth a cartridge of data-forged plasma bullets wthin a magical containment field, burning at an intense 5000 degrees celsius if she wants to, effectively burnign through next to anything. *'Data-Make: Shock Rounds': Nina conjures up a cartridge containing a certain amount of data-forged lightning rounds.Upon impact, these rounds will explode in a mighty blast of electricity, searing and paralyzing anyone in range, stretching a total of nine meters in radius. The blast that follow these rounds are enough to blast through nearly anything, crushing rock, steel and will utterly decimate the opposition. *'Data-Make: Cryo-Rounds': Nina conjures up a cartridge of ice-cold freezing rounds, capable of partially freezing the muscular structure of the individual struck, resulting in vastly reduced movement speeds. *'Data-Make: Toxin Rounds: '''Nina conjures up a cartridge containing toxic rounds of bullets, poisoning whoeveris unfortunate enough to get shot. The poison in and of itself is not much to brag about, but should the toxins be injected multiple times, it will result in heftier poisoning, leading to a rapid decrease in health and also musuclar necrosis in the worst of cases, luckily, Nina herself carries around on multiple vials of antivenom should things go too far. *'Data-Make: Tempest Rounds: The Tempest rounds are not far too powerful as they serve more the means of pushing foes away rather than causing actual damage. Upon leaving the pipe, the bullet will explode in a mighty gust of wind, pushing anyone caught within its range backward and away from her. This could potentially be used for offensive purposes if the target is blown into a wall or anything of such nature with a sufficient amount of force. *'Data-Make: Tungsten Rounds: '''Nina conjures up a cartridge of bullets made from data-forged tungsten. Tungsten are amongst the leading bullets in armor penetration, and these are no exception, able to pierce through nearly any obstacle and metal put in front of it, cutting straight through titanium and adamantine with ease, with obvious assumptions that the blast behind it is sufficient enough as well. *'Data-Make: Photon Scatter: 'Nina creates a cartridge of hardened light rounds to be used through her guns. These rounds of collected photons will travel at an extreme pace, several times faster than a traditional bullet, and once the round makes impact with anything or anyone, the round will shatter into a dozen pieces and ricochet around until it finally makes contact with someone, causing tremendous damage. *'Data-Make: Hell Spreader: 'The Hell Spreader is without a doubt Nina's most powerful piece of ammunition. Each cartridge can only contain a single shot, but that single shot has such a wide area of effect and power that it is almost absurd. The power behind this shot i so immense that one shot could theoretically destroy a majority of the royal palace in crocus, capable of breaking through rock, steel, adamantine and next to any barrier known to man. Despite its near incomprehensible power, it is relatively cheap, however, there is a cost. Whenever she uses this spell, Nina enters a state in which she is temporarily incapable of magical feats. It does not last for very long, but if anyone manages to endure the blast, this leaves her in a quite obvious disadvantage. *'Data-Make: Exo-Suit: 'The Exo-Suit is a marvel of data engineering. The Exo-Suit connects itself to Nina's entire body, increasing her defeces, but also allows her to use hr mechanical arms to their fullest. By linking together with the arms and her body, she can now lift immense weights without suffering repercussion for it, much due to that the suit handles next to all of the pressure from the weights. *'Data-Make: Sentry Pod: The Sentry Pod is Nina's favorite spell above all. This spell allows Nina to create small sentry turret pods on any surface for utility and offensive means. These pod will immediately seek out any hostile target and begin to fire a stream of hardened data and photons at the opposition. While the damage is mediocre at best, a total of eight of these things firing at the same times on the same target can prove devastating. More than simply dealing damage, these pods slow anything they hit down by an incredible margin, almost cutting down their speed in half. As soon as they find their target, they will start firing and dodging is futile. should one come in range, it does not matter how quickly one moves because these beams move even faster. They have a total range of twenty-five meters, and their ammo count is near unlimited or as long as Nina has magic to spare. * Data-Make: Seek and Destroy: Seek and Destroy is a more heavily damaging Sentry pod, though this time actually looking like a proper turret. The turret is a semi-automatic, shooting shot after shot with about a one-second interval between each shot. It compensates for this by being extremely powerful, surpassing nearly each and every one of her guns, second only to the Orphanmaker. Unlike the pod, which only fires of a beam of data and photons, this turret can be charged with a variety of ammunition at her disposal. * Replicate: Brewing Storm: This spell is an interesting one, in that it is a spell which as technically not created by herself, but rather than she analyzed a natural phenomenon and managed to copy it into her own arsenal. This spell causes clouds to gather above them, forged from hardened data, replicating a natural thunderstorm. While not as potent as a natural one, the power of the thunderstorm is strong enough to smite nearly anyone it strikes. * Replicate: Aerial Guillotine: The Aerial Guillotine is a spell Nina replicated after a having analyzed a spell from a mage with wind magic. This spell allows her to replicate harsh winds through her Data-Make to create a powerful blade of wind which can cut straight through steel. * Replicate: Fiery Blast Furnace: * Replicate: Umi: Umi is a spell Nina learned after simply analyzing the properties of an ocean. Simple as it amy seem to simply analyze water, Nina likes to use this in enclosed areas where it can fill it to the brim with water. She usually uses this spell in conjunction with the Brewing Storm electrocuting anyone foolish or unfortunate enough to find themselves caught by the Umi spell. More than that, the water can be freely manipulated in a great variety of ways, such as offense, defence and utility, all depending on Nina's own skill. * Replicate: All-Consuming Pull: Nina imitates the properties of gravitons in order to create a singular spot that very much functions like a miniature gravity well, pulling anything and everything to that spot. It is indestructible and can only cease to be by waiting out its duration, the full ten seconds of it. Anyone caught within its range can not escape it, and those that are caught are left wide open for any attack she has next in store. * Data-Make Unlimited: Sentry Sea: Nina's two ultimate spells: the Data-Make Unlimited spells. First off comes the Sentry Sea, effectively a far more effective and dangerous Sentry pod. It is ever so slightly weaker than the original spell, but i makes up for it by having a vastly increased range of effect, able to reach from one end of the Domus Flau to the middle in an instant with its beams. This spell serves to overwhelm the opponent with sheer extreme damage and numbers, making it next to impossible to retaliate. * Data-Make Unlimited: Cipher Storm: The Cipher storm is one of Nina's most powerful spells, able to create dozens of Cipher Rifles at an instant, hovering freely in the air and following Nina's every command. FUnctioning largely the same as the origional, only with slightly enhanced power, the Cipher storm is an extremely potent and dangerous spell that she uses with care, as it can be hard to keep track of so many guns a nd bullets at the same time.